When girls Prank Back
by bluegummiebear7
Summary: What happens when James,Sirius,Remus,and Peter pranks the new exchange students that come from a Juvie school. Lets put it this way the American Gryfendor Slone, the French Ravenclaw Alexandra, and the two new English Slytherins Claire and Suki Prank Back
1. An Owl

Disclaimer: Don't own

Chapter One

"This can't be them. Albus you have to be joking."

"I'm sorry Minerva I'm not. I can tell it is them because they are drawn to one another."

"They attended a school for juvenile delinquent school for girls. How can you make sure that they don't come here and turn to the dark side?"

"I have faith in them." Was all he said.

Four girls sat under a weeping willow tree eating there lunch. They were different yet the same.

First there was Slone Matthews she had hair the color red that leaves change in the fall. It stopped a little below her chin. She was American and protected most of the group. Slone was in the Juvenile School because she held up a 13&5 because they wouldn't let her return something.

Then there was Alexandra Miller. She is half black half white. Her mom was a white American her father is French. She lived with her parents in France. She had light tan skin. Long curly black hair that fell 4 inches below her shoulders. The only thing she got from her fathers looks are her blue eyes. She is the smart one in the group. She got sent to Juvie School for braking into the United Nations files from her bedroom computer. Her parents are really rich and they feared for her protection so they wouldn't let her do anything and kept her locked up in her room all day. So when she was caught her simple response was "I was bored."

Then there is Claire Chattaway. What to say about Claire she is from London. She has long blonde hair that falls to her bellybutton. She has forest green eyes. She is the sly cunning one in the group. She is in the school because she lit her school's cafeteria on fire. No one really knows why. Claire likes to keep a lot of secrets.

Then there is the innocent one. Her name is Suki SaintJames. She has long black hair with dyed silver streaks going down them. She has doe brown eyes. She never really spoke a lot only when she had something important to say. When she did talk people would want to listen. She had the kind of beauty that she didn't have to work for it. It just kind of happened. She was the kind of person who didn't know she was pretty either. No matter how innocent she looked there were always her eyes. Her eyes said that she had a darker side. No one knew why she was there no one except Claire and as I said Claire liked to keep secrets.

Back to eating under the tree.

"This food taste like crap." Claire said.

"Everyday for the past year and a half you say that during lunch. Claire get over it no matter how many times you mention how crappy the food is it will always be crappy. Get over it." Slone said. An argument then broke out between them.

Alexandra just went back to reading her book and Suki was just playing with her uniform. Then she looked up and saw something in the ski.

"Hey guys what's that." She said pointing to a barn owl heading right to them. It landed on top of Alexandra's books.

"It has a piece of paper stuck to its leg." Alex said.

"Do you think we should read it?" Slone asked

"Why not." Alex said then picked up and looked at and envelope that said.

Miss.

S Matthews

A. Miller

C. Chattaway

S. SaintJames

London's School for juvenile detention school for girls.

Under the Weeping Willow.

"Do you think we should open it?" Slone asked.

"Hell yes." Claire practally shouted.

Alexandra opened the envelope and read aloud.

Dear Slone, Alexandra, Claire, and Suki,

My name is Albus Dumbledore I am the headmaster at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft of Wizardry. I would like to extend and invention to attend the school for the summer holidays then if you would like to continue for the rest of the school year. I understand your current condition I have some connections in the muggle world. And would be of some help so if you would please respond back with this owl with your answer.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Order of Merlin

"What do you say guys should we go?" Slone asked.

"I think we should go. It could be a real life experience." Suki said.

"Wow Suk that's the most I heard you say all month." Claire said.

They then wrote a quick reply back. Saying that they would be attending.

A/N: Please Review


	2. Ms McGonagall

Disclaimer: I don't own

Chapter Two

Slone was in study hall when she got called to the office. She walked in and saw Suki, Alexandra, and Claire sitting outside in the hall.

"What's up?" She asked

"Don't know. Miss. I'm going to die a virgin just called us down here for some unknown reason." Claire said.

"Maybe it has something to do with that letter we received yesterday." Alexandra said.

"Maybe Lex is right." Slone said taking a seat next to Suki.

10 minutes later Miss. I'm going to die a virgin or also known as Miss. Perry the school headmistress walked out and led them in her office and asked them to take a seat. When they walked inside they saw a woman with graying black hair pulled back into a bun.

"Girls this is Ms. McGonagall she is a deputy headmistress at a school in Scotland. She would like to have you four transfer to her school because she heard of what kind of trouble we have been having with you. We already contacted your parents and they gave the go ahead so if you would be so kind to go pack." Die a virgin explained.

They just nodded and walked out of the room. Claire and Alex went to there room and Suki and Slone went to there's.

An hour later they were done packing and waited out in the hallway.

"Do you think this has anything to do with that letter we received from that Frogwarts school." Claire asked.

"I believe it was Hogwarts and yes I do believe it does. Did you see the glare that women was giving I'm going to die a virgin." Alex said.

Just then they saw the old women walking towards them down the hallway.

"Well girls are you ready?" She asked

"As we'll ever be." Slone said

She then pulled out an old safety pin and told the girls to hold on to there things and touch it. When they did they felt a pull on there navels and appeared outside and old train station. The old women then lead them over to a carriage that would take them to Hogwarts.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Claire asked.

"No I have something's to take care of here." She said then disappeared with a loud pop.

When the girls were settled in the carriage it then started to move.

"Did you guys see those weird creatures pulling the carriage?" Suki asked

"Suki are you ok there was nothing out there just the carriage." Alex said a worried look on her face.

"I think I was just seeing things. It must have been that thing we came here on." She said and then was quite for the rest of the trip.

When they got out of the carriage Suki still saw them, but she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut.

Just as they hit the front steps an old man with a long white flowing bead and white hair with half moon glasses came out.

"Welcome I hope you had a safe trip. I am Professor Dumbledore and I would like to send my deepest apologizes that we didn't contact you sooner but for some reason you were taken off our school radar, but I hope we can catch you up on five years of schooling. Now if you would please follow me dinner is about to start."

When they walked into the great hall they were amazed when they looked up they saw the night sky.

"Wow." Slone said the rest just looked shocked.

"Its enchanted to look like the night sky." Dumbledore said.

They walked to the head table and saw that three other teachers were there. They were introduced as Professor Flitwick that teaches charms and was the head of Ravenclaw house. Then there was the head of Hufflepuff house Professor Mandrake that taught Herbology. Then there was Professor Diaz she is the head of Slytheren house she taught Potions.

That night at dinner they learned that Professor McGonagall is the head of Gryffindor house. They also learned that the four houses are supposed to be like your family and that you live in them and win them points and they heard something here and there about some sport on brooms.

After dinner Professor Dumbledore asked them to his office. He then informed them that they had to be sorted.

"Ok Miss. Chattaway you first." Claire then stepped forward and sat on a stool and a hat was put on her head.

"Hmm. Sneaking cunning, you would do well in Slytheren...... that's were I think I'll put you...... SLYTHEREN." He shouted that last bit.

Dumbledore was starting to think that maybe this was the wrong thing to do.

"Miss. Matthews." He said.

Slone then stepped forward then sat down and put the hat on.

"Hmm. Strong brave and always the one willing to protect your friends...... GRYFENDOR." It shouted.

"Miss. Miller." Dumbledore said now a little happier.

Alexandra stepped up and put the hat on.

"Hmm. Very smart and always has a good plain always knows what to do in a sticky situation. RAVENCLAW." It shouted.

"Miss. SaintJames." Dumbledore said.

Suki shyly stepped up and the hat was placed on her head.

"hmm innocent pure...maybe Hufflepuff or Gryffindor... but wait what's this you have seen darkness and you have down a great evil...Slytheren can help you." He said

"No I'm not evil." Suki whispered.

"You think you are its all in your head...Slytheren." It shouted.

This isn't how things were supposed to be. Dumbledore planed it for them to come here and get sorted into there houses but there houses weren't supposed to be Slytheren. Full of dark wizards. There had to be a mistake.

A/N: Please review. I know short but what can I say I'm writing during class.


	3. Shopping

Disclaimer: Don't own

Chapter Three

That summer the girls spent most of there time studying. When it was time for them to go to Diagon Ally Professor Dumbledore sent Professor Diaz to escort them. Over the past two months they all grew to hate her. She really wasn't too fond of them either. She was always yelling at them if they did something wrong or if they messed something up. It really didn't help that Slone liked to talk back...a lot.

When they floo'ed there...Claire didn't like that at all. They landed in the Diagon Ally floo central. Professor Diaz shoved a bag of change at each of them and hissed out the way to use the money. She then walked away without looking back.

"Oh great she just leaves us here!" Claire said

"Alright if we want to get this done faster well have to split up. How about Slone and Me take half the list and Suki and Claire take the other half" Alex said.

So they split up. Claire and Suki took half the list and Slone and Alex took the other.

**

* * *

**

_**Claire and Suki**_

Clair and Suki walked into the book store and were amazed

"Wow it's huge. I pity Slone when she brings Alex in here." Claire said. Suki just nodded.

"We should separate." Claire said and again Suki just nodded.

Suki walked down an isle that held the potion's books.

She saw 6th years books that she would need. What the problem was that she couldn't reach them. So Suki being short and very desperate wanting to get the job done as soon as possable started jumping up and down trying to reach them. Then she saw a guy walking towards her.

"I'm Severus Snape." He said reaching up and handing her a potions book.

"Suki Saintjames but I kind of need 3 more of them." She said.

"Four potions books why do you need so many?" He asked shocked.

"Suki did you get the potion's books. I got the Charms and well I think that Slone and Alex are getting the rest." Claire said walking towards her down the isle.

Snape then handed her 3 more book sand walked away.

"Oh Suki meeting guys already." Claire said and Suki just blushed.

When they went to the register they saw Severus Snape again. Suki smiled, blushed, and then looked away. Claire just grinned. When they started walking towards the potions shop they ran into another guy...literally. Claire fell to the ground and they guy with bleached blonde hair just stumbled.

"Watch were your going." He growled.

"Why don't you watch it?" Claire said back.

The guy was obviously shocked that someone talked back to him.

"Someone really needs to teach you manners" He said.

"Sorry I really don't need any I'm content with the way I am." Claire remarked back.

"Claire lets just go." Suki said pulled at her arm.

"What house are you in?" He asked

"Not that it's any of your business but Slytherin." She said and then she linked her arm through Suki's and walked away.

* * *

**Alex and Slone**

"Hey Alex before we hit the book store lets got to the joke shop it looks interesting." Slone said.

"Fine but remember we still have to get our school stuff." Alex said.

When they entered they saw that he joke shop was amazing. It was also filled with teenage boys.

"Have I died and gone to heaven?" Slone asked Alex.

"This can't be haven because we all know you're destined for hell." Alex said.

"Do you think we should stay?" Slone asked.

"Now what would two lovely ladies like you want to leave for?" a voice behind them said.

They turned around to see four guys. One had messy black hair and blue eyes that had glasses over them. The one next to him had long black hair with dark coal black eyes. The one behind him had sandy brown hair and light brown eyes. And the one next to him was short and kind of chubby and looked a lot like a rat.

"Sorry boys but were leaving." Alex said grabbing Slone and walking out of the store.

"Do you think we should stay?" Slone asked.

"Now what would two lovely ladies like you want to leave for?" a voice behind them said.

They turned around to see four guys. One had messy black hair and blue eyes that had glasses over them. The one next to him had long black hair with dark coal black eyes. The one behind him had sandy brown hair and light brown eyes. And the one next to him was short and kind of chubby and looked a lot like a rat.

"Sorry boys but were leaving." Alex said grabbing Slone and walking out of the store.

They did most of there shopping and met up to by there wands together.

They meet up outside Oliveanders a hour and a half later.

They walked in and saw it looked bare except for a bunch of boxes.

"I thought we were wand shopping not shoe shopping. It's not like I'm complaining I love shoes." Clair said.

"Oh my god a stiletto box." Slone screamed in sarcasm.

"Shut up." Claire said hitting upside the head.

"Ow." Slone said rubbing her head.

"Curious and carousers." A voice behind them said.

They turned around and saw an old man with white hair that curled and grey eyes covered by glasses

* * *

**2 hours later**

Slone's want consisted of a phoenix feather made form willow wood and was 11 inches.

Suki's is made from Veela hair 13 ½ inches made from weeping willow wood. The guy who sold it to he said that it was one of three wands he made from Veela hair. When they asked why the guy just got a dopey look on his face.

Claire's is made from a dragon's heartstring. 10 inches made form pine. She found hers after killing half the shop.

Alexandra's is made form Oak and consisted of unicorn blood. 12 inches. The guy said it was good for healing.

"Guys I think its time to go meet Professor I'm-going-to-die-alone at the floo network." Slone said as they walked towards the leaky cauldron.


	4. Getting Sorted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers**

**Chapter Four**

Slone, Suki, Claire, and Alex waited outside the great hall for Dumbledore to announce them after the first years got sorted finally when they saw Professor I'm -going to-die-alone come out to get them.

"Come on its time." She growled at them

"She needs to get laid." Slone whispered to Suki. Suki just nodded in response.

They followed her in a saw the hall filled and Dumbledore standing at the head of it. "Students I would like to announce that we have four new students. May I introduce Slone Matthews a new Gryffindor." When he announced her Slone walked over to the table with the lion banner over it and sat down.

"Alexandra Miller of Ravenclaw." Alex walked over and sat down at the table with the bird thing over it.

"Claire Chattaway and Suki Saint James of Slytherin." Dumbledore said and Suki and Claire sat down at the table with the snake banner over it. They sat down next to the boy Suki had met in the book store.

**Gryffindor Table**

Slone sat there in silence for once in her life she had nothing to say and for that matter no one to say it two. She also envied Claire and Suki because they had each other in there house but pitied Alex because she like herself was alone. So Slone just sat there looking at her food when she felt two figures plop down on either side of her. She looked up to see the boys her and Alex met in the joke shop.

"Hi I don't think that we got your name the last time we met." The one with glasses said.

"Well I'm pretty sure you just learned it now." She said she didn't want to talk to anybody at the moment not matter how cute they were and so she got up and walked out of the great hall feeling like she had to punch something or someone.

**Ravenclaw Table**

Alexandra went over to her table. She looked over at the Gryffindor table and felt bad for Slone. Alex was used to being alone after all her parents did lock her in her room for most of her life so Slone had it way worse then she did.

When she sat down she looked around and saw who she was sitting next to a guy with dark black hair and almond shaped eyes, and a guy with pale blonde hair but not as pale as Claire's.

"Hey I'm Christopher Chang." The dark haired guy said. "This is Bobby Patil." He said indicating the guy on her right.

"Alex Miller." She said with a smile.

"So where are you from?" Bobby asked.

"Paris, France." Alex said with a shy smile.

"Really what school did you transfer from?" Christopher asked.

"London's juvenile detention school for girls." Alex said with a shrug she really didn't like talking about how she got in there because she felt that it wasn't a really big deal and it wasn't as cool as what the others did.

"Really do they teach magic there?" Christopher asked.

"Um…..Yeah." Alex said deciding that lying was the best policy because she didn't want to stick out because she was different.

**Slytherin Table**

"So we meet again." Claire said to the guy they met in the book store. "I'm Claire." She said holding out her hand.

"Severus." He said shaking it.

"This is Suki. I think you already knew that though." Claire said and sent a sly smile at Suki. Suki just flipped her off.

"Ohhh Touché." Claire said with a smile. They heard laughter from in front of them. They looked up to see the white haired boy they met on the streets sitting across from them.

"What is so fucking funny?" Claire demanded.

"Just the fact that you think you all high and mighty." He said.

"Who says I'm not." She said with a glare.

"I do if you hadn't noticed yet I'm Slytherin's Prefect and you basically have to do what I say." He said with a smirk.

"What ever we do what we want who we want and go where ever we want." Claire said standing up and Suki followed and they also walked out of the great hall.


	5. Making New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: sorry this took so long

Chapter Five

Suki, Claire, and Slone met up outside the hall and looked in at Alex she seemed to be fitting in nicely.

"And then there were three." Claire said.

"No Lex wouldn't just drop us because we came to a new school." Slone said and Suki nodded.

"Are you sure about that?" Claire asked.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Just because you're loyal to your friends doesn't mean that she is. Why can't you just see what's in front of you face." Claire yelled

"Claire you really do need to take it down a notch." Slone said.

"Why should I when you are obviously blind." She said.

"She is just meeting new people. She won't abandon us. Just because she is happy doesn't mean that you have to assume the worst." Slone said.

"Please just stop fighting both of you. Let's just see what happens tomorrow." Suki said.

"Suki's right Claire and you know she is." Slone said.

"Yeah. I know come on Suki." Claire said walking in the direction of the Slytherin Dorms. Suki nodded.

They walked away and Slone walked to her own Dorm

**

* * *

**

**The Next Day**

Slone saw Suki walking to the great hall all by herself.

"Hey. Where's Claire still primping in her room?" She asked. Suki nodded.

"Come eat with me today. It feels like we haven't hung out in awhile."

"Ok." Suki said.

When they sat down at the table they saw that everyone in the great hall was looking at them.

* * *

"How dare she eat here?" Sirius said.

"I think that maybe we should teach the new Slytherin her place." James said.

"Guys I don't know." Remus said.

"Well she is new maybe we do need to teach her." Sirius said. Ignoring Remus.

* * *

"I have to get to class." Suki said getting up.

"Have fun. See you in Potions." Slone said as she stood up.

Suki just shook her head and smiled.

When she left. Sirius and James came and sat down across from her.

"What?" Slone asked.

"Nothing just wanted to say hi. You ran off in last night in a hurry." James said.

"Yeah well let's not talk about that." Slone said.

"So what's your deal?" James asked.

"Came from a Juvenile Detention Center for Teenage girls." Slone said with a smirk as she saw them pale a little.

"Really what did you do?" Sirius asked.

"That's not really any of your concern." Slone said.

"Come on don't be mean we just want to be friends." James asked.

"I have friends." Slone said.

"So you just made a few more." Sirius said standing up with James and walking back over to Remus and Peter.

A/N: Please Review


	6. An Emergency Cigarette Time

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Just to let some people know. I promised myself when I started writing this that I would not abandon it. I will try as hard as I can to not make it a Mary-Sue but just remember I'm not asking anyone you to read this you are doing it on your own. Now if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. Oh and please Review. Thank you for your time. **Bluegummiebear7**

Kirjava Deamon: Alex is Mulatto I just dispraised it I meant to say that her mom is a white American and her dad was a white French man. My bad sorry.

Chapter 6

Claire walked into the great hall just as Suki walked out. They talked for just a few seconds before Suki had to go. Claire walked in and took a set at the Slytherin table she smiled and nodded at Slone as she walked out. Claire ate silently and just absorbed her surroundings. She saw Alex walking and not even look at her. She just walked straight to the Ravenclaw table and start talking and laughing with a group of girls. Clair glared and just kept eating in silence.

* * *

When Suki got to the Potions room she saw Severus was already there. She went and sat down next to him.

"Hello." She said.

"Are you sure you want to sit there?" He asked with a shy smile.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Don't you have to sit with your friend Claire?"

"Yeah but she isn't here right now." She said.

"Why are you even talking to me?" He asked.

"You seem like the only decent guy that I've meet so far, but if you don't want me to talk to you." She said starting to stand up.

"No don't. Its just I don't have many friends. Being a Slytherin it's hard to trust people." He said.

"I kind of know what you mean there is only really 3 people in this world that I trust." she said with a smile.

"Let me guess your family." He said.

"Well I guess you could call Slone, Claire, and Alex my family." Suki said standing up.

"Wait I didn't mean to upset you."

"No it's not you. Claire and Slone are signaling me to come talk to them. Bye Severus." She then walked over to Slone and Claire.

* * *

"So what was that about?" Slone asked.

"Nothing just talking." Suki said with a blush.

"Do you like him?" Claire asked.

"As a friend yeah."

"They why are you blushing right now?" Slone asked.

"I just hate it when you guys give me the third degree."

"Sorry hon." Slone said as they all sat at a table.

"Makes you love us even more." Claire said.

"Have any of you talked to Alex today?" Slone asked.

"I saw her this morning and she looked really cozy with her new Ravenclaw friends." Claire said with a growl.

"You don't sound bitter at all." Slone said with a smirk.

"All this worrying makes me think that this is an emergency cigarette time." Claire said.

"Sure but what's the emergency?" Suki asked.

"Nothing really just I feel like I need one." Claire said.

"Yeah I've been feeling the same way." Slone said and Suki nodded.

"Ok after last period meet at The Room of Requirement." Slone said and the other two just nodded.

"I'll tell Alex." Suki said.

"Whatever but I doubt that she'll come." Claire said.

"Have some faith in the girl. Now we have to pay attention or Die-alone is going to flip a tit." Slone said.

A/N: They know about the Room of Requirement because they spent the summer there and miraculously found it.


	7. A Harmless Prank

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: Please Review

Chapter Seven

Suki had told Alex where and when to meet them, and was on her way to the room of requirement when she heard her name being called behind her. She turned around and Severus was walking towards her.

"Hey." She said when he caught up with her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing just going to meet the girls." She said with a smile.

"Really well I just wanted to know if you had the……..ah charms homework?" He asked.

"We didn't have any." She said.

"Thanks." He said with a shy grin.

"Well look what we have here." A voice said from behind them.

They turned around to see Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew walking towards them.

"Back off Potter." Severus said pushing Suki behind him so that she wouldn't be seen.

"You better watch it Snape your out of your territory." Peter said stepping up besides James.

"Oh wow Pettigrew I never knew you learned to talk your always were a puppy to Black and Potter over there." Severus retorted back.

Severus was still hiding Suki behind him. She knew when to keep her mouth shut and this was one of those times.

Peter lunged forward and slammed Severus against the wall choking him. Causing Suki to be revealed.

"Well hey look guys a female snake lets have some fun with her." James said.

Suki tried to run but James with his seeker reflexes slammed her against the wall next to Severus.

"James are you crazy." Sirius yelled.

"Shut up Sirius she has to learn her place." He said looking up and down her body.

Suki looked over at Severus and wondered why he wasn't passed out or dead yet but the way Peter was choking him.

"James what are your doing?" Sirius said notice the way he was looking at her.

"Showing her what her place is." He said.

"You keep saying that but what do you mean by it?" He said losing his patience.

James leaned closer to Suki and whispered in her ear.

"That woman are for pleasure only"

He pressed himself closer to her and she could feel his growing erection, and it brought back memories of her child hood. She really didn't want that to happen again.

"Potter let her go." Slone said while running down the hallway towards them.

"Stay out of this Slone." He said looking back at her.

"I don't think so. Potter, Pettigrew let them go now." She said.

"Why?" Peter said with a rat like smirk.

Slone stated pulling on James's arm so that he would let Suki go. He pushed her roughly to the ground.

"James were not taking part of this anymore." Remus said nodding towards him and Sirius.

"Fine go. But you can't stop it." He said as they took off running.

While he was talking Suki managed to get away and knelled besides Slone.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"I landed on my wrist and I think it might be broken." She said.

Suki looked up and saw James walking towards them. She stood up with her want drown.

"Are you a murderer? Because I am and if it comes down to you or her, you've shown me nothing to make me take your side." She said.

"Oh I'm scared what are you going to do use one of the unforgivables on me?" He said laughing.

"That's exactly what I was planning on doing now I'm telling you Potter leave me and my friends alone that goes for Severus too." He said.

"Would you really hex one of your own house?" He said.

"What the hell are you talking about your not in my house." She said furious now.

Then there was a beeping sound.

"Looks like times up." Pettigrew said.

Suki and Slone looked back over at James except it wasn't James now it was Lucius Malfoy. They looked back over at Pettigrew and it was Bane Zabini.

"Polyjuice Potion." Slone muttered.

"That's right just a harmless prank." Bane said letting go of Severus.

"Harmless my ass." Slone said getting up.

"Come on lets get you to the hospital wing." Suki said leading Slone down the hall.

When they got there they saw Alex and Claire sitting on the bed. Claire with a black eye and Alex with a split lip.

A/N: Next Chapter what went down between Alex and Claire


	8. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I disclaim

A/N: Please Review

A/N2: This chapter has attempted rape in it so I am putting up a warning to anyone who might be offended by it.

Chapter Eight

"What happened to you two." the four of them asked at the same time.

"Why don't we go first?" Claire said.

_Flashback_

_Claire was sitting in the room of requirement smoking a cigarette when the door opened and Alex walked in. _

"_I'm surprised." Claire said. _

"_Whys that?" Alex said sitting next to her on the couch._

"_Because I never expected you to show up first let alone show up at all."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Alex said standing up in shock. _

"_That you seem to be making a whole lot more friends lately." Claire said standing up as well._

"_So what if I have." Alex was yelling now. _

"_Well you seem to be ditching all your old ones." Claire said yelling as well. _

"_That's complete crap and you know it."_

"_Do I, I mean do you really think that your new friends will be there for you like we are." _

"_That's crap the only one you were ever there for was Suki and know all you seem to do is worry about boys and getting laid." Alex yelled with a disgusted look on her face. _

"_How dare you bring Suki into this you know what she has been through we all would do everything we could to protect her." Claire yelled really pissed off now. _

"_No you are the only one who knows what happened to her. Slone has a general idea but no do you think anyone tells me anything. No for all I know she is just some big cry baby who is shy and just does this for attention." Alex yelled. _

_Claire then reached out and slapped her in the face. "Don't you ever, EVER say anything like that about Suki again or so help me god I will kill you with my bare hand, MY BARE HANDS." _

"_Don't you threaten me and how dare you hit me." Alex said slapping Claire back "and I can say whatever I want about whoever I want." _

_Claire then lunged forward tackling Alex to the ground. They started rolling around and punching each other trying to get he upper hand. The fight was fifty, fifty both girls had equal amount of strength when they were gone throwing punches and taking all there anger out they lay side by side on the floor._

"_I'm sorry I really didn't mean all those things I said." Alex said with tears I her eyes. _

"_Nether did I. I guess I just got really angry that you were hanging around all your new friends and it just seemed like you were forgetting about us." Claire said. _

"_I could never do that." Alex said reaching over and hugging her. "What do you say we go to the hospital wing and get cleaned up?" _

"_I'm all for it." Claire said._

_End of Flashback_

"Wow interesting story." Slone said bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Claire asked.

"Just the thought of Alex hitting someone let alone you." She said with a laugh.

Slone and Suki told the others what happened with them.

"Can I ask you something Suki?" Alex asked.

Suki nodded knowing that when she said all those things about her she was just trying to get a rise out of Claire.

"Why did you say you were a murderer?"

"I have to tell you guys about my past. Claire already knows what happened but I figure it is time for you two to know as well."

Suki then started to talk.

_Flashback_

_Suki woke up in the middle of the night to go to get a drink. When she walked into the kitchen she saw her step-dad above her sister she had been raped and murdered. Suki saw her step-dad holding a knife. _

"_You killed her." Suki said shocked. _

"_Go back to bed." He said turning around. _

"_No you BASTERED you killed her." Suki screamed. _

"_I said go back to bed." _

"_No." She said grabbing a butcher's knife off the counter. _

"_Why you little bitch you think you can take me. I think not." He said walking towards her. _

_The knife obviously wasn't working to the effect she hoped it would. He grabbed the knife out of her hands and through it across the room. She kneed him in the groin and tried to run. He grabbed her ankles and she fell to the ground. He then turned her over and straddled her waist._

"_Now I'm going to teach you a lesson like I taught your sister." He said with a smirk. _

"_You'll never get away with it." She said. _

"_I'm a cop I can do anything." He said unbuttoning his pants._

"_No please no." Suki said._

_She looked at the knife and reached out for it but it was just two far away. She just needed it to slide a few inches closer. She then felt the earth shift a little and the knife was in her hands. She stabbed her step-dad in the back as he was trying to get her own pants down. _

_When the cops arrived they told Suki's mom that she would be traumatized. They gave her an option either send her to an asylum or to reform school in England. Her mom picked England because it wasn't that far away from Ireland and she figured she could always fly her back if she needed her. _

_End of Flashback. _

"You're Irish I knew you accent sound familiar I just couldn't place it." Slone said. "My grandmother is half Irish and she sounds a little like you."

"Oh honey I'm so sorry." Alex said hugging her.

"Hey no harm no foul." She said.

"Oh I'd say there was foul." Claire said pointing to her eye.

They all burst out laughing.

A/N: Please Review and I'm sorry this took so long. Now you all know what happened to Suki and i gave you a little hint about why Dumbledore needs them.


	9. Crying

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: I have said it once and I will say it again. I don't care if this fic has Mary Sues I will not rethink or kill it. So if you don't like it then don't read it.

A/N2: now on a happier note for pairings I was thinking Slone/Snape and Suki/Sirius and maybe an Alex/Remus review and tell me what you think.

A/N3: this chapter contains rape.

Chapter Nine

Claire and Suki walked back into the common room.

"I can't believe those slimy little bastereds did that." Claire said sitting on a sofa in the common room.

She then pulled out a pack of Marlboro menthols, stuck on in her mouth, and lite it. She tossed the pack to Suki who did the same thing.

"We should prank back." Claire said.

"Ok." Suki said.

Claire then saw Malfoy walk through the portrait hole.

"Let me take care of this." Claire said and walked over to him.

"Hey Malfoy." She said with a glare.

"Chattaway." He said.

"We need to talk." She said.

"Let's go up to my room and we'll discuss whatever you want." He said with smirk towards the others.

"Fine we need privacy for this anyway." She said letting him lead the way.

When they got up to his room she saw that it had 5 other beds in it. She walked over to Malfoy's bed and put her cigarette out on top of the bed post, and flicked it into an astray a by one of the other beds.

Malfoy sat down on his own bed and patted the spot next to him.

"Come. Sit. Don't worry I don't bite……much." He said with a smirk.

She went and sat down next to him.

"I heard what you did to Suki." She said with a glare.

"I wasn't going to hurt her that much." He said.

"You really don't want to mess with her. The others and I protect each other you do anything like that again and I will guarantee you will lose your most valuable body part." She said glancing down for effect.

None of what she said seemed to faze him.

"I never really did succeed with what I was planning on doing to her." He said standing up.

He turned towards her with his wand drawn and the said "Imperio." Claire suddenly felt like she couldn't control her body anymore. She could see what was happening but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Come to me." He said.

Her body then started walking towards him on its own when she reached him. He leaned down and kissed her. Claire's body responded while in her mind she was gagging as he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Her body seemed to be enjoying his touch as he roamed his hands over her. He broke the kiss.

"Get on your knees." He said with a smirk.

Her body kneeled. He then unbuckled his robes and lowered his pants and boxers. He moved her head over his shaft. When he started to come he made her swallow it.

"You know I think I want you to be in your right mind when we fuck. Finite incantrum."

Claire then felt that she had her own body back and started to run for the door.

Malfoy said a locking spell. She was trapped since this was a dungeon there was no way out.

"Malfoy you let me out right now." She said pulling out her wand and turned towards the fire place. He stepped in front of it.

"I suggest you move you won't be the first person I knock down." She said walking towards him.

He grabbed her and turned her toward the fire place roughly.

"Fine you want to jump in the fire place then be my guest." He then throw her into the fire that was burning.

She expected to feel pain as he landing directly inside of it. However she felt the exact opposite. She felt a tingling sensation of pleasure go trough her skin every time she touched a flame.

"What?" Malfoy said stunned.

She reached a hand out and saw that there were flames dancing on her arm. She grabbed some floo powder from the vase next to the fire place and threw it down She then yelled.

"SLYTHERIN GIRLS DORM." And she was gone leaving a furious Malfoy behind.

When Claire landed in the girl's dorm and did something she hadn't done since she was 8 years old. Cry. She cried because she was in a whole new world that she couldn't control what happened. She couldn't do anything to stop Lucius Malfoy if he were to go after Suki again.

"Suki can handle herself." She said out loud.

But being the baby in the group it kind of came with the territory. Suki knew that when she became part of the group. She then though of something else. When Suki was in trouble she managed to make her whole house slant to the left. When Claire was in trouble she seemed to be able to walk trough fire. Or more like control it. Claire decided right then and there that she wouldn't tell the others about this right away.

A/N: please review


End file.
